Who?
by Nicky Blaklen
Summary: ESPAÑOL -Quién hubiera pensado que los Merodeadores tendrían tantos problemas... incluso después de haberse graduado? Los problemas son 3 y tienen nombre. Who?
1. Pilot

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de los Warner Brothers... El trio de locas ke aparecen en la historia (incluyendome ) son obra y gracia de mis mejores amigas Lily y Reyna. Lily estaba publicando esta historia, pero x cosas de la skool, ya no pude, entonces me la cedió, casi la mayoría la escribieron ellas, a excepción del final, ke ya estoy ideando algoo n-n .  
**_

* * *

_**Who? **_

Hogwarts, una dimensión desconocida, descubierta solo por algunos afortunados. Lugar donde TODO puede suceder, incluso que aloje detrás de sus puertas a las tres mayores locas del universo...

* * *

** 7:30 a.m. Gryffindor Tower Enfrente de la chimenea. **

"¡Aahhh¡Ya es tarde, Ya es tarde!" La chica corría descontroladamente por toda la sala con sus manos arriba, mientras Lily y Mina la miraban con un gesto de resignación y tomaban sus libros junto con los de su excéntrica amiga, que seguía gritando y dando vueltas. "¡Sheccid!... si sigues gritando y corriendo como loca jamás llegaremos" Le dijo Lily abriendo el retrato de la Sra. Gorda mientras Sheccid se reincorporaba al mundo y se disponía a marchar.

Lily de Lioncourt, como sus dos amigas, tenía 16 años, es alta y de cuerpo esbelto, con cabello negro, lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos son de color verde aceituna, su carácter... es extremadamente comunicativo (en el buen sentido de la palabra, si tiene uno...), además de que era una de las chicas más populares y misteriosas de la escuela.  
Sheccid de Locksley, de ojos morados-grisáceos y cabello carmín un poco rizado que se deslizaba sobre sus hombros, es bastante despistada y olvidadiza. Es, tal vez, un poco más excéntrica que Lily, pero solo en ciertas ocasiones (que por cierto, son muy comunes). Y para completar al trío, la seria y estudiosa, la que de alguna forma milagrosa lograba hacer entrar en razón al otro par de locas (o seguirles el juego...).  
Mina Reeves, de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro corto, completa este singular grupo, que se dirigen ahora al salón de Historia de la Magia con el Profesor Binns.

"'¿Por qué tienen que ponernos a Binns a primera hora? Mina es la única que puede mantenerse despierta en esa clase" refunfuñó Lily antes de entrar al salón  
"Y después de esto tengo doble pociones con los Ravenclaw, odio que este año no me tocara pociones con Gryffindor, si de por si es aburridisimo, no se como le gusta tanto a mi hermano... lo peor de todo, no se cómo logró convencerme de tomar esa materia para mis NEWTs"  
"A nosotros nos toca doble Astronomía y después nos toca Pociones con los Hufflepuff... temo que no nos veremos hasta la otra hora en D.A.D.A." Mina se sentó en su silla y sacó pluma y pergamino para tomar notas.  
"Buenas Noches" les dijo bostezando Sheccid y acomodándose en su silla. Mina solo las miró con resignación y sacó su pergamino y su tinta, mientras Lily soñaba despierta y si Binns volteaba hacia ella, afirmaba con la cabeza mientras sus sueños permanecían ininterrumpidos.  
Las tres chicas caminaban hacia el Great Hall al terminar las clases, mientras conversaban alegremente acerca de los recientes traumas sufridos o por sufrir.  
"Últimamente la escuela se pone abuirrida..." Lily bostezó un rato después estando ya en la Sala Común de Gryffindor  
"No lo sería si no se te hubiera pasado la mano en la última broma que le hiciste a la Jackson, ahora Dumbledore nos tiene apuntadas si algo le pasa a ella..." le respondió Sheccid "Te dije que no era para nada una buena idea eso..." siguió Mina reprendiendo a su amiga  
"A tí nada te parece buena idea... además... ¡no fue nada que no se quitara en una o dos semanas en la enfermería!"  
"¬¬x"  
"¬¬x"

**11:30 p.m. Pasillo, enfrente de la Sra. Gorda**

"Y.. ¿a dónde va una jovencita de 6° a estas horas de la noche?" preguntó la Sra. Gorda. "Iré por panecillos" le contestó sarcásticamente al retrato. Sabía que no hablaría.  
"Cada vez la juventud va de mal en peor" dijo con tono de disgusto.  
Era muy común para Lily recorrer el castillo de noche y sobre todo al comedor, de hecho era rutina, Lily desde niña había sentido una debilidad por andar de noche, no podía dormir hasta haberse dado un paseo por la completa obscuridad, pero algo saldría diferente esta vez. A unos metros de la cocina, Lily escuchó el ruido de risas y alguien que corría. Sin dudar que sería divertido darles una asustadita a los alumnos que tenían la misma costumbre que ella, siguió el ruido por los pasillos, no necesitaba mucho la luz, estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad de la noche. Ahora los veía, bueno, más bien tres siluetas que se movían sigilosamente, no podría hacer luz, pues se darían cuenta de su presencia, pero su vista era suficientemente buena para seguirlos.  
"Dissendium" escuchó que uno dijo al llegar a una estatua, la cual se movió para darles paso a ... un pasadizo.  
Lily se emocionó aún más "Un nuevo pasadizo" pensó mientras esperaba lo suficiente para darles tiempo de adelantarse a las siluetas, después del cual bajó por le mismo pasadizo.  
Habían conjurado el Lumus, pues se veía una luz a lo lejos. Lily caminó lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlos y entonces vio sus caras... "Potter y compañía" susurró Lily.  
Esto se ponía interesante¿qué hacían aquí después de dos años de haber salido de Hogwarts? Era su idea de diversión, entonces hizo el hechizo que era su orgullo. No podía aparecerse o desaparecerse mientras no estuviera completamente fuera de Hogwarts, pero este hechizo era lo más cercano a eso y consistía en moverse tan rápido que nadie se daba cuenta que pasabas a su lado, pero solo podía hacerse por unos metros.  
"Velociterium" susurró y en un segundo estaba 5 metros adelante que ellos. Lupin gritó al ver a Lily parada enfrente de ellos.  
"Hola" dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
"Ahhhh... tú" dijo James.  
Lily dio un saltito de gusto "Me recuerdan - después de que solo cruzamos 3 palabras cuando estaban en Hogwarts -... pero... "¿ se podría saber que hacen tres guapos graduados de Hogwarts por aquí y a estas horta de la noche?"  
"Nada que te interese" respondió Black, "Aunque ..." Black se acercó a Lily y se acomodó el cabello y...  
"Tus armas de seducción no funcionan conmigo, Joven Black" soltó una sonrisa diabólica "Alguien va a tener seeeeeerios problemas, jojojo"  
"No serías capaz de delatarnos¿verdad Srita. De Lioncourt?"  
"Depende... ¿qué me darías a cambio?"  
"¡Eso es chantaje!" recriminó Black.  
"No lo es... solo es la forma de supervivencia de los más inteligentes" le guiñó el ojo... "Sabes... eres lindo"  
"Sabes Padfoot" le dijo Potter a su compañero "esta niña no me simpatiza mucho"  
"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Prongs... sabe nuestro secreto..."  
"Tendremos que desaparecerla" Y mientras los dos hacían su escenita de héroes descubiertos, Lily arreglaba el pacto con Lupin... "Perfecto.. nos veremos entonces" escucharon entonces a Lily "Nos vemos... Paddie"  
"No me digas Paddie ¬¬x"  
"Cuídense chicos! No hagan nada malo... adiós ... Paddie!"  
"¬¬x"  
La chica dejo al trío con una gota en la cabeza y después Potter y Black voltearon hacia Remus  
"EX-PLI-CA-TE-------MOONY"

"Voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego" dijo Mina en cuanto vio que sus amigas se disponían a hacer su rutina diaria: Saludar a todo chico que se pusiera en su camino.  
"Lily, ya no me dijiste porque llegaste tan tarde anoche ¿acaso fuiste a hornear el pan, tú?"  
"No precisamente -, hice algo mucho más interesante"  
"Y eso es..."  
"He conseguido un fin de semana muy pero muy interesante"  
"¿Cómo es eso?"  
"Ya lo verás, solo te pido un favor"  
"¿Cuál?"  
"No se lo digas a Mina, ya sabes que si le decimos que rompemos una de las reglas no la sacaríamos de la Sala Común ni a rastras" "Ehhh"  
"Olvídalo"

* * *

**  
OK, este es todo el primer chappie, seguro algunos de uds. ya lo habian leido... no importa! si conocen a alguien ke no lo haya leido, diganle ke lo lea! hahaha se la van a curar un buen rato.**

**Bueno, trataré de estar publicando cada 3 días, ok? No desesperen... sino actualizo cada 3 días por lo menos sera cada semana! Ciao! dejen reviews!**

**(Para los ke no saben ke significa curar, me refiero a ke se van a reir un buen rato)  
**


	2. Problemas en Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de los Warner Brothers... El trio de locas ke aparecen en la historia (incluyendome ) son obra y gracia de mis mejores amigas Lily y Reyna. Lily estaba publicando esta historia, pero x cosas de la skool, ya no pude, entonces me la cedió, casi la mayoría la escribieron ellas, a excepción del final, ke ya estoy ideando algoo n-n .**

**_  
Capítulo Dos Problemas en Hogsmeade _**

* * *

**  
Sábado... 6:30 a.m. Dormitorio de la chicas en Gryffindor Tower.**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg.

Lily sostenía la varita chillona sobre la cabeza de Sheccid y empezaba a despertarla.

"Quieres dejar de golpear a Sheccid, es inútil cualquier intento de despertarla, sabes muy bien que apenas va en el quinto sueño"  
"Entonces así nos la llevaremos"  
"¿A dónde?"  
"A un lugar, ya lo verás, nos vamos a divertir mucho"  
"¿Y qué hay de la comida?"  
"¿Alguien dijo COMIDA!" y como por arte de magia Sheccid estaba ya lista para irse  
"Creíamos que estabas dormida" dijo Mina observando a su amiga un poco atónita.  
"Sip, pero bueno... basta de charla...vamos a desayunar que la vida es corta y ... el día también -" y diciendo esto salió corriendo.  
"Oye, espéranos!" gritó Lily saliendo tras ella "Además... andas en pijama"

**El mismo Sábado 7:00 a.m. Pasillo, en frente del salón de D.A.D.A.**

"Llegamos" dijo Lily parándose justo en frente del salón  
"¿Aquí?"  
"Sip, -"

En eso, escucharon un "pssst" cercano y Lily se dirigió hacia allá.

"Vengan" les dijo a Mina y Sheccid.  
"Es Potter" dijo Mina cuando lo vio a un lado de Lily.

Sin contestar Potter y Lily dirigieron a Mina y a Sheccid hacia un pasadizo. No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando estaban todos fuera de Hogwarts y se encontraron con los dos compañeros de Potter...

"Paddie!" gritó Lily mientras se lanzaba a su cuello quedando colgada de él, quien articulo como: "No... me... digas... Paddie...y quítate de encima"  
En cambio Lily parecía muy a gusto ya que hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Paddie -.  
"Bien y ahora ¡A dónde desean ir las señoritas?" dijo con una sonrisa el joven de ojos borrados.  
"Esperen un momento! Estamos rompiendo las reglas! Si nos descubren podrían expulsar de Hogwarts!" dijo Mina en tono preocupado. "Vamos, tranquilízate Mina; me agrada la idea - ¡qué tal si vamos a comer?"  
**  
9:00 a.m. Hogsmeade. Después del almuerzo, fuera de las Tres Escobas.**

"Aún no sé cómo demonios me convenciste de esto, Moony ¬¬x, pero te juro que me las vas a pagar" dijo Black al darse cuenta que Lily se había reacomodado en su cuello.  
"Calma, Paddie" le dijo James en tono burlón y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Esto se pone divertido¿verdad Lily?" Lily afirmó en silencio, sin soltarse del cuello de Sirius, mientras James en maquinaba algo en su mentecita -.  
"Tengo una gran idea, Sirius" le susurró James en un descuido de Lily, creo que se como deshacernos de ellas.  
"¿A sí?"  
"Solo observa"

James se dirigió hacia las chicas que hasta ese momento platicaban con Moony.  
"Oigan, los chicos y yo pensábamos darnos una vuelta por ahí, claro si nos quieren esperar aquí lo entenderemos"  
"Ahhh y ... ¿ A dónde van?" preguntó Mina.  
"Ahhh... solo a la Shrieking Shark -" sonrió James orgullosamente.  
" ¿A Shrieking Shark!" dijo Sheccid con ojos desorbitados " La casa a la cual nadie quiere acercarse, donde se oyen gritos y aullidos horribles donde habitan fantasmas muertos que fueron torturados hasta la muerte, donde cada persona que entra no vuelve jamás¡a esa casa?" terminó de decir con vos temblorosa.  
"Sí¿qué les parece?" James dibujó una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.  
"Síííííííí!" contestó Sheccid con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
A James se le borró esa sonrisa inmediatamente.  
"Gran idea, Prongs!" dijo Black sarcásticamente ¬¬x.  
"Magnífica" susurró Lily y por algún motivo extraño se soltó del cuello de Paddie y se dirigió a las chicas.  
"Por lo menos lograste quitártela de encima" le dijo James aprovechando que el otro trío platicaba alegremente a unos metros de distancia.  
"¬¬x" Pero James y Sirius no se habían dado cuenta que el tercero de ellos avanzaba hacía el nido de víboras, como habían empezado a llamarlas.  
"¿De qué hablan chicas?" preguntó el Remus entrando al grupo.  
"Ehhh... de nada" dijo Lily dibujando una aureola sobre su cabeza.  
"De lo bello que esta el clima hoy"  
"Pues parece que va a llover, yo no sé que tiene de bello eso"  
"Bueno" agregó Sheccid "en una tarde lluviosa pueden suceder muchas cosas grandiosas y nos podemos divertir mucho" terminó de decir esto esto con una sonrisa angelical.  
"Y bien" Mina rompió el silencio que se había hecho por unos segundos "¿Nos vamos?"

En el camino al Shrieking Shrak, Sheccid venia "cantando", mientras Remus venía conversando con Mina acerca de... ¿libros? Y Lily... no, esta vez no venía sobre Sirius, al contrario, parecía que venía "pensando" en algo. James venía "discutiendo" con Sirius acerca de lo que "harían" en Shrieking Shrak.

**12:05 p.m. Shrieking Shrak. **

"Parece que llegamos" afirmó Lily cuando pararon frente del viejo edificio.  
"¿En serio?" contestó sarcásticamente Sirius "si no lo dices ni cuenta me doy"  
"Pues por eso te lo estoy diciendo, se que te retrasas un poco y te quiero ayudar... Paddie"  
"¬¬x"  
Lily les guiñó un ojo a Mina y a Sheccid y se subió al cuello de Sirius. Después de esto se dispusieron a entrar. Al llegar a una ventana, tuvieron que entrar de uno en uno, y "caballerosamente" los chicos dejaron que ellas entraran primero. Cuando se encontraron adentro, los chicos nunca entraron. Sheccid se asomó a la ventana y no había rastro de ellos...

"¿Qué pasó?" casi gritó Sheccid  
"Estamos solas" siguió Mina en el mismo tono  
"En el Shrieking Shrak" dijo Lily y tomó de las manos a Mina y Sheccid.

En el lugar empezaron a escucharse ruidos extraños y gritos, y las cosas alrededor empezaron a flotar.

"Fantasmas!" gritó Sheccid y entonces las tres _desaparecieron_.  
Un minuto después salieron James, Sirius y Remus de su escondite riendo, casi a carcajadas...  
"Eso estuvo muy bien!" dijo James aún riendo  
"¿A dónde las enviaste, Moony?"  
"¿Yo?" Remus se veía confundido "Pensé que habías sido tu, Prongs"  
"¿Padfoot?" ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
"Yo no fui" contestó.  
"Entonces..." los ojos de Remus reflejaron por un momento gran confusión **"¿Dónde están?"**

* * *

Los merodeadores nos han perdido - pero si no feuron ellos...quien?  
**  
AVANCES:** Las travesuras comienzan! Los merodeadores se daran cuenta que las chicas podemos ser mas peligrosas de lo que pensaban...  
**  
Dejen reviews plis!**

Mientras mas reviews lleguen, mas rápido subire los chaps... soo... dejen reviews! n.n


	3. La Shrieking Shrack y una ¿capa?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de los Warner Brothers... exepto el trio de locas ke aparecen ahi... (incluyendome xD)**

**_Who?_**

**_La Shrieking Shrak y una ¿capa?  
_**

* * *

"Entonces..." los ojos de Remus reflejaron por un momento gran confusión "¿Dónde están?" 

Empezó a soplar un aire helado por la habitación y varios objetos empezaron a volar, llevados por el aire sin importar lo pesaos que estuvieran, pero si creen que eso fue aterrador se equivocaron. Las voces de Lily, Mina y Sheccid empezaron a escucharse: gritos de auxilio, y gritos espantosos que no parecían de ninguna de las tres.

"Paddie!" se escuchó.

"Es Lily!" gritó éste.

"Hay que buscarlas" dijo Remus con decisión.

"Vamos, Moony ¿no creerás que de verdad hay espíritus aquí? Nunca los ha habido" le dijo James.

"¿Qué tal si cuando nos fuimos de Hogwarts habitaron la casa?"

"No Moony, desde que nos fuimos esta casa ha estado tranquila, o acaso se te olvida que el que hacía los ruidos eras tú en tus transformaciones en luna llena"

Al momento que dijo esto las tres chicas se materializaron en medio del salón y Mina soltó las manos de Lily y Sheccid

"¿Remus es un licántropo?" preguntó Mina con los ojos abiertos esperando una respuesta que no vino de ninguno de los asombrados jóvenes enfrente de ellas.

"¿Qué no habían desaparecido?" preguntó Sirius.

"Ah! No" Lily soltó una risita nerviosa "solo fue un hechizo que inventamos las tres... pero... parece que alguien perdió la concentración ¬¬" diciendo lo ultimo viendo a Mina

El trío de Merodeadores miraban a Lily, Mina y Sheccid con una mirada asesina, mientras éstas seguían aún sorprendidas.

"Y... bueno... esperamos... ¿Moony¿Prongs? O tal ves ¿Paddie¿Quieren explicarnos?" dijo Sheccid con el ceño un poco fruncido.

"Nosotros! Ustedes! Expliquen porque hicieron eso! Nos asustaron mucho!" gritó James muy elevado y muy enojado "No tienen ningún derecho!"

"Tampoco tienes porque gritarnos! Solo queríamos darles una probada de su propio chocolate" contestó la chica de Locksley en el mismo tono.

"Pero eso no les da ningún motivo para que nos preocupen de esa manera" dijo James ya más calmado "Preocupen¿Se preocuparon por nosotras¿de verdad Paddie, te preocupaste por mi?" preguntó Lily al momento que se lanzaba a su cuello.

"Bueno... nos habían visto con ustedes y pues si les pasaba algo iban a venir a reclamarnos a nosotros, además... estamos en Shrieking Shrak y... " James no pudo continuar ya que Sheccid interrumpió.

"Hablando de la Shrieking Shrak ¿cómo es eso que eres un licántropo, Remus?" "Eh, yo..." pero Remus fue interrumpido por Sirius.

"No creo que sea de su incumbencia, ahora si no les molesta, será mejor que las regresemos a Howgarts antes de que se metan en problemas o a nosotros nos de un derrame de bilis, ¬¬x"

Las chicas no pudieron renegar por esto, pues parecía que no lograrían nada con eso, pero Lily le susurró algo en el oído a Sheccid mientras salían de Shrieking Shrak Cuando llegaron al castillo, Lily se bajó del cuello de Padfoot y miró a Sheccid que empezaba a actuar.

James hablaba con Sirius esperando a que Remus dejara de platicar con Mina. Y de pronto, Lily jaló a Sirius y empezó a fastidiarlo hasta que él empezó a gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Mientras Sheccid había dado un cambio radical en su conducta y caminaba de manera peculiar hacia James quién la miraba con cara de _What?_ Mientras llegaba cerca de él y acercaba su rostro a su oído, pasaba la mano por la parte trasera de James y le susurraba:

"¿Te habían dicho lo atractivo que eres?"

Y en ese instante en que a James le recorría un escalofrío por el cuerpo y se le subían los colores, Sheccid recuperó su postura acostumbrada y se fue hacia donde estaba Lily aún escuchando a Sirius. Claro, en cuanto llegó Sheccid, Lily se volteó y dejo hablando solo a Sirius quien con un gesto de resignación se alejó hacia donde estaba el aún confundido Prongs.

"¿Lo tienes?" le preguntó Lily a Sheccid, quien le guiñó un ojo y al instante casi arrastraron a Mina dentro del castillo.

"Prongs.. que buen look" le dijo Remus entre carcajadas a las que se le unieron las de Sirius.

_Dentro del castillo, las tres reían igual._

"De verdad es guapo" articuló Sheccid entre risas "sobretodo con el cabello verde, un toque sofisticado"

"¿Pero cómo lo hicieron que no me di cuenta?" preguntó Mina dejando de reír. Lily tomó la palabra...

"Bueno, lo del pelo verde fue un bono extra por parte de Sheccid, pero lo que realmente queríamos era esto" sacó un paquete del bolso de Sheccid.

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"No lo sé, pero sabemos que es importante porque James lo traía bien guardadito, suerte que Sheccid lo vio" Lily regresó el paquete al bolso de Sheccid "pero lo abriremos en el dormitorio"

"Pero ¿y el pelo verde?"

Esta vez, Sheccid tomó la palabra con cierto brillo en sus ojos y soltando una risa burlona.

"¡No pude resistirlo! ya que lo había distraído un poquito para quitarle el paquete y teniendolo tan cerquita no pude evitar hechizar su cabello, se lo merece por engreído"

Mientras tanto, Remus trataba en vano de quitarle el color verde al cabello de James.

"Definitivamente subestimamos a ese trío" afirmó rindiéndose después de intentarlo por más de tres horas.

"¡Bah! Nadie me hará volver a ese lugar mientras ella -especificando: Lily- esté ahí" Sirius se sobó el cuello "Si regreso terminaré con un serio caso de tortícolis ¬¬x"

"¿Qué te pasa, Prongs? desde que llegamos estás algo extraño. De hecho, podría asegurar que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que no pude quitarte el color verde del cabello"

"¿Habían notado lo atractivo que soy?"

"Creo que el color verde de su cabello viene desde adentro. Quizá puedas tratar de acomodarle el cerebro, Remus. Tal vez eso sí funcione" El tono de Sirius era más que sarcástico

"Lo que aún no entiendo," continuó Moony ignorando el comentario de Sirius "es como fué que te hechizaron sin que te dieras cuenta, James"

A James se le subieron de nuevo los colores a la cara... No lo diría.

"No sé" logró decir volteándose para no levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros.

**8:30 p.m. Dormitorio de chicas. Gryffindor Tower.**

"¡Ábrelo, Sheccid!"

Sheccid pacientemente sacó el paquete de su bolsa y empezó a abrirlo lentamente como si no quisera romper el papel que lo envolvía, mientras Mina y Lily la veían desesperadas, hasta que la última perdió toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se lo arrebató...

"¡Me desesperas! Tan fácil que es hacer esto" y habiendo dicho esto, rasgó el papel por la mitad y empezó a quitar los pedazos lo más rápido que pudo.

"Y...¿qué es eso?" preguntó Mina cuando Lily hubo terminado de desenvolverlo

"Es...es...¿una capa?" contestó Lily algo confundida

* * *

Buenop hahaha les digo lo de siempre, gracias por leer, ya saben que esta historia no es mia, sino de Lily y Quenny... bla bla bla hahahaha ok, solo una cosa mas...REVIEWS! Please! Estoy muriendooo, pienso que no les gusta o que no la leen, soo por lo menos escriban un 'ok, yo la leo' por favor! 

Ciao!

**Nicky Black**


	4. La Capa de Invisibilidad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de los Warner Brothers... El trio de locas ke aparecen en la historia (incluyendome ) son obra y gracia de mis mejores amigas Lily y Reyna. Lily estaba publicando esta historia, pero x cosas de la skool, ya no pude, entonces me la cedió, casi la mayoría la escribieron ellas, a excepción del final, ke ya estoy ideando algoo n-n .**_

**Who?**

**Chapter Four  
**

**The Invisibility Cloak  
**

**  
**

"¿Lo tienes?" le preguntó Lily a Sheccid, quien le guiñó un ojo y al instante casi arrastraron a Mina dentro del castillo.

"Prongs.. que buen look" le dijo Remus entre carcajadas a las que se le unieron las de Sirius.

Dentro del castillo, las tres reían igual.

"De verdad es guapo" articuló Sheccid entre risas "sobretodo con el cabello verde, un toque sofisticado"

"¿Pero cómo lo hicieron que no me di cuenta?" preguntó Mina dejando de reír. Lily tomó la palabra...

"Bueno, lo del pelo verde fue un bono extra por parte de Sheccid, pero lo que realmente queríamos era _esto_" sacó un paquete del bolso de Sheccid.

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"No lo sé, pero sabemos que es importante porque James lo traía bien guardadito, suerte que Sheccid lo vio" Lily regresó el paquete al bolso de Sheccid "pero lo abriremos en el dormitorio"

"Pero¿y el pelo verde?"

Esta vez, Sheccid tomó la palabra con cierto brillo en sus ojos y soltando una risa burlona "¡No pude resistirlo! ya que lo había _distraído _un poquito para quitarle el paquete y teniendolo tan cerquita no pude evitar hechizar su cabello, se lo merece por engreído"

Mientras tanto, Remus trataba en vano de quitarle el color verde al cabello de James.

"Definitivamente subestimamos a ese trío" afirmó rindiéndose después de intentarlo por más de tres horas.

"¡Bah! Nadie me hará volver a ese lugar mientras _ella_ -especificando: Lily- esté ahí" Sirius se sobó el cuello "Si regreso terminaré con un serio caso de tortícolis ¬¬x"

"¿Qué te pasa, Prongs? desde que llegamos estás algo extraño. De hecho, podría asegurar que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que no pude quitarte el color verde del cabello"

"¿Habían notado lo atractivo que soy?"

"Creo que el color verde de su cabello viene desde adentro. Quizá puedas tratar de acomodarle el cerebro, Remus. Tal vez eso sí funcione" El tono de Sirius era más que sarcástico

"Lo que aún no entiendo," continuó Moony ignorando el comentario de Sirius "es como fué que te hechizaron sin que te dieras cuenta, James"

A James se le subieron de nuevo los colores a la cara... No lo diría.

"No sé" logró decir volteándose para no levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros.

**8:30 p.m. Dormitorio de chicas. Gryffindor Tower.**

"¡Ábrelo, Sheccid!"

Sheccid pacientemente sacó el paquete de su bolsa y empezó a abrirlo lentamente como si no quisera romper el papel que lo envolvía, mientras Mina y Lily la veían desesperadas, hasta que la última perdió toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se lo arrebató...

"¡Me desesperas! Tan fácil que es hacer esto" y habiendo dicho esto, rasgó el papel por la mitad y empezó a quitar los pedazos lo más rápido que pudo.

"Y...¿qué es eso?" preguntó Mina cuando Lily hubo terminado de desenvolverlo

"Es...es...¿una capa?" contestó Lily algo confundida

"¿Una capa!" gritó Sheccid al borde de un infarto "¡Tanto problema para una simple capa¿Saben lo que tuve que decirle a ese engreído para poder acercarme y quitársela¡Le dije que era atractivo! y...y..." hizo un gesto de terror "¡Por Dios, toqué su trasero¡No volveré a hacerte caso Lily Gretchen de Lioncourt!"

"Tranquilizate, Sheccid" sugirió Mina "Además si lo ves por el lado positivo, de verdad es atractivo"

"¿Lado positivo? Si tan atractivo te parece corre por él, aquí te espero"

"Y con el cambio de look que le proporcionaste, de seguro pensará mucho en tí" Mina estaba riendose casi a carcajadas y Lily se le unió.

"¿Y después de haberse reído tanto, podrían decirme qué vamos a hacer con esta bola de tela vieja?"

"Supongo que devolverla" respondió Mina

"¿Estás demente¡El propósito de todo esto era que ellos regresaran a Hogwarts!"

"Y de seguro regresarán por la capa del abuelo ¬¬x"

"¿Quién te dice que no?" respondió al final Mina "Tal vez tenga algún tipo de_ valor sentimental_"

"¿Valor sentimental¿Ese pedazo viejo de tela roída? No lo creo, esa capa solo inspira lástima" Lily aventó la capa a su compañera de cuarto "además..."

"Lily..." interrumpió Sheccid

"¿Qué?"

"Mira a Mina"

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Su cabeza... no está"

Lily y Sheccid se quedaron viendo a Mina que parecía por un momento la hermana de Nearly-headless Nick quitándole el _Nearly_, de seguro. Entonces, Mina se quitó la capa.

"Es... es... ¡Lily, es una capa de invisibilidad!"

"Lógicamente... el punto es que... ¡AHHH!" después de gritar, Lily empezó a dar saltitos de gusto por toda la habitación "¡Quiere decir que muy pronto veré a mi Paddie -!"

"¬¬x"

"¬¬x"

**Un día después. Salida de uno de tantos pasadizos. Hogwarts.**

"¡Toda la culpa es tuya, Prongs!"

Sirius estaba casi echando humo por la cabeza cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaba la capa de invisibilidad por ninguna parte.

"¿Mía? No es mi culpa que _ella_ me haya engañado para quitarme la capa, y por si fuera poco mira como dejó mi cabello ¡Yo soy el que debería estarse quejando!" le respondió james enojado y acomodándose la gorra que llevaba ahora para cubrirse su singular cabello.

"Tranquilos los dos, que nos van a descubrir y ahora si que Dumbledore nos hará algo, ya nos ha perdonado muchas" dijo el licántropo con una voz más apagada "Recuerden a la Sra. Norris y a Filch..."

"O a algún miembro del trío tenebroso ¬¬x" dijo Sirius refiriéndose a Lily, Mina y Sheccid.

Los intrusos se escabulleron hasta Gryffindor Tower después de _tomar prestados _los uniformes de tres afortunados Gryffindors que salían del retrato de la Señora Gorda, a los cuales también les _pidieron amablemente _la contraseña para después hacer una _limpieza de memoria_.

Ya con todo el disfraz de alumnos de Hogwarts, entraron a la Sala Común con las cabezas gachas para que no los reconocieran, y se sentaron en una esquina.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Sirius

"Busquemos la capa"

"¿Y eso cómo, si no podemos entrar a los dormitorios de las mujeres? Los hombres somos más confiables... Debimos haber hecho algo contra eso cuando estuvimos aquí¿por qué las mujeres si pueden entrar al dormitorio de los hombres? Eso es discriminación. Y si no podemos entrar al dormitorio de mujeres, mucho menos a la habitación de las chicas a recuperar la capa"

"¿Llamas chicas a esos fenómenos?" respondió Sirius "Las chicas no son tan desagradables, y bien saben que tengo experiencia en eso..."

En ese momento Lily venía bajando del dormitorio cuando reconoció debajo de una gorra el inconfundible cabello de James e inmediatamente dió la media vuelta y regresó con Mina y Sheccid.

"Ni se imaginan quiénes están abajo"

"¿Gryffindors, tal vez?" contestó Mina con la mirada fija en un libro.

"Ex-Gryffindors, para ser más exacta"

"¿Ellos¿Pero cómo le hicieron¿Te vieron¿Qué están haciendo? " Sheccid soltó las preguntas tan rápido que casi no se entendió lo que dijo

"Si, ellos. Y no se nada de lo que dijiste, si se podía formar una frase de eso"

"¿Remus?" se le salió a Mina

"Y los demás..." dijo Lily con sospecha en su mirada y una sonrisa malévola "Mina... ¿te gusta Remus?"

"¡No!" se apresuró a negar.

"Es mi oportunidad de vengarme de James" dijo emocionada Sheccid ignorando lo que había pasado.

"¿Y eso por qué¿Qué te hizo James? hasta donde yo sé él es el que ha salido perdiendo" dijo Mina aún algo sonrojada por la pregunta de Lily

"Es simplemente por el hecho de _que existe_, si sabes a lo que me refiero" le contestó Sheccid citando, sin saber, las palabras que el mismo James hacia su _amigo_ Snape años atrás.

Después de hacerle un gesto de desaprobación (y Lily uno de aprobación), Mina volvió al primer tema "¿Bueno y ya saben lo que vamos a hacer con respecto a las personas que están aquí abajo?"

"Jugar..." la malicia dibujándose en el rostro de Lily.

* * *

Bueee! Ke emocion! lily da brinquitos de felicidad my baby paddie is here!

Sheccid tiene ideas geniales, no? Hahah xDD y no han visto nada.

Tenemos la capaaa! Sii, y a los marauders junto con ella XD

Las chicas al poder! Sii!

Bueno ahora no tengo mucho ke decir, exepto.. DEJEN REVIEWS! Nos animan mucho con sus reviews! Mientras mas reviews tengamos mas rápido actualizaremos!!

Nicky es la inspiración para Mina, solo que por ciertas razones no dejamos que lea lo que hemos escrito, tiene ke esperar a ke lo publikemos - Nicky… recuerdas la cancion de Remmie ke estabamos escuchando la vez pasada? Ñaca Ñaca! (les dije ke era algo fastidiosa…cuando llegue a esa parte les pondre la cancion para ke sepan a lo que me refiero - aunke falta bastante o.o pero me encanta hacer enojar a NIcky xDDD pero lo hago en buena onda, y lo sabe - TKM Nicky! -)


	5. Han visto lo bonito que es el Lago?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de los Warner Brothers... El trio de locas ke aparecen en la historia (incluyendome ) son obra y gracia de mis mejores amigas Lily y Reyna. Lily estaba publicando esta historia, pero x cosas de la skool, ya no pude, entonces me la cedió, casi la mayoría la escribieron ellas, a excepción del final, ke ya estoy ideando algoo n-n .**_  
_**  
**_

_**Who??**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Han visto lo bonito que es el Lago??**_

_**  
**_

* * *

**5:30 p.m. Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hogwarts.**

"Listo" dijo Mina después de haberse asegurado que cada uno de los Gryffindors haya salido de la sala común, exepto las tres presas quienes al notar lo 'vacía' que estaba la sala, empezaron a inquietarse

"¿No crees que está muy solo aquí, Padfoot?"

"Creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí, regresaremos más de rato" le respondió Sirius a James.

"No lo creo, querido Prongs" susurró para sí misma Sheccid escondida aún "el juego apenas comienza..."

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, James bajándose la gorra continuamente, pero el retrato no se abrió.

"Son ellas" las manos de Sirius se fueron a cubrir su cuello.

"Tal vez" Remus se encontraba alerta.

Mientras Remus y Sirius se preparaban para una guerra, James se acomodaba la gorra y ponía su mejor sonrisa recordando lo atractivo que era aún con el cabello color verde.

Y así como de la nada, apareció Lily colgada del cuello de Sirius. Mina y Sheccid por la puerta del dormitorio bajando del dormitorio.

Mina se fué directamente a saludar a Remus, y Sheccid pasando por donde estaba James, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo con el mismo tono con el que se había dirigido a él la vez pasada.

"Hola...James"

James se sorprendió de lo fácil que se sonrojó...eso no era común en él. No en el mejor buscador de Quidditch de la historia de Hogwarts... Intentó calmarse y articuló algo como: "bo...ooola, Shiiiciiidd"

"¡Bien! al grano ¿qué hacen aquí?" exclamó Lily sin soltarse de Sirius "acaso me extrañaste tanto que ya no lo soportabas, Paddie?"

El cuello de Sirius ya no aguantaba más la presión y los colores de su cara no eran nada parecidos a los de James, más bien reflejaban que...

"¡ME ESTÁS ASFIXIANDO!" gritó con su ultimo aliento antes de llegar a casi un morado perfecto.

"¡Oh! lo siento" Lily se bajó del cuello de Sirius lo aventó al sillón más próximo y se sento sobre sus piernas "Ahora sí¿qué nos decían?"

"No se hagan las inocentes" James ya se había recuperado de la guiñada de ojo de Sheccid "Primero ¿Dónde está la capa? y segundo, pero no menos importante... ¡Arréglenme mi hermoso cabello!"

"Lo de la capa, sí que lo podemos resolver" aclaró Mina "pero lo del cabello… me temo que eso tendrás que arreglarlo con Sheccid, es la única que puede quitarlo"

"Sobre la capa…" Remus se dirigió a Mina "¿Cómo lo podemos arreglar"

"¿Y QUE HAY DE MI CABELLO!"

"Bueno, un pequeño trueque lo arreglará todo" contestó Sheccid ignorando por completo a James

"¿Trueque ?" preguntó Black temiendo lo peor

"Un trueque, mi queridísimo Paddie, es un cabmio, canje, cambalache, negocio, pacto, contrato, si así lo quieres llamar, de una persona a otra para que ambas partes obtengan ganancias en común, en nuestro caso, ustedes obtienen la capa y nosotras obtenemos lo que queremos"

"¬¬x... Sé lo que es un trueque... lo que me preocupa es lo que quieren"

"Solo es un insignificante y pequeño detalle" comentó Sheccid con un cierto tono ¿inocente?

"Verán" empezó Lily "Nosotras teníamos una cajita con algo MUY importante para nosotras ahí dentro y cierto día... más bien noche, que como de costumbre salí a dar mi paseo nocturno por el castillo, la llevé conmigo. Y entonces ocurrió algo inesperado..."

"Norris...Filch" siguió Sheccid" a ese squib de pacotilla no le bastó con darle detención a Lily..."

"Sino que también le quitó nuestro tesoro" fué Mina la que terminó

"Y entonces... ustedes quieren ¿qué?" preguntó Remus a la expectativa

"Que lo recuperen, por supuesto..."

"...ustedes son leyenda en Hogwarts..."

"...no será mucho trabajo..."

"...¿Qué dicen?"

"Suena fácil..." Remus parecio pensarlo por un momento "Está bien"

Remus y Lily se dieron la mano en señal del pacto.

"¡Ah! olvidaba decirles las condiciones en que Filch guarda la caja" dijo Lily de súbito.

"¿De qué hablas" preguntó Sirius cautelosamente

"Bueno," Lily se paró de las piernas de Black "resulta que después de que me confiscó nuestro tesoro intentamos recuperarlo de todas las formas posibles, claro está que al squib no le agradaron nada las amables maneras en que intentamos recuerarla y la metió en un cofre extraño junto con todo lo demás que nos había confiscado en el pasado y la metió a su recámara y la protegió con ayuda el profesor de D.A.D.A., y la llave..."

"¿Qué pasa con la llave?"

"¿Han visto lo bonito que es el lago?" Sheccid miró hacia la ventana..

"No estarán hablando en serio..." James susurró

"Intentamos robar ese cofre, pero al parecer sin esa llave no se puede abrir. Además... muero por verlos en bikini" Lily volteó a ver a Sirius y después a Remus y a James con sus caras un poco retorcidas "¿Qué¿Dónde quedaron los valientes Merodeadores?"

"Una última pregunta... ¿porqué no recuperaron la llave del lago ustedes?"

"Disculpa, pero si a ti no te preocupa que se te arruine el cabello y se te arrugen los dedos, a mí sí" le dijo Sheccid acomodándose el cabello.

"¡pero si fuiste tú la que me hiciste esto! y ahora que lo recuerdo... ¡Quítame esto!"

"Todo tiene un precio, Jamsie... además, el verde es mi color favorito. Discutiremos lo del cabello después... en privado" le volvió a guiñar el ojo, pero esta vez James se resistió a la sangre subiendo hasta su rostro y solo alcanzó a llegar un poco a sus mejillas, pero sus amigos notaron esto

"Bueno... creo que ya tienen una idea de cómo está todo esto...¿o tienen alguna duda?" Lily los miró como si estuviera diciendo cualquier otra cosa.

"¬¬x"

Los tres salieron de la torrre, claro, después de que Sheccid acomodó un papelito en la bolsa trasera del pantalón de James que decía más o menos así:

En quince minutos enfrente del salón de Binns

**9:45 p.m. Enfrente del Salón de Historia de la Magia. Hogwarts.**

"Quiero mi cabello de vuelta" dijo James algo bajo por que si lo veían esta vez le podría ir muy mal.

"Pero si tu cabello ya lo tienes" Sheccid salió de entre las sombras guardando su varita

"No te hagas la graciosa ¬¬x"

"Ya, ya... un chico tan guapo como tú no debe enojarse, aunque te ves muy lindo con esa cara"

"Yo... ese no... no es el punto"

"Vaya, vaya. El big James tartamudeando"

"¡Basta ya! quítame este color de mi cabello!"

"No, hasta que digas las palabras mágicas"

"¿Qué palabras mágicas?"

"Por favor... dí por favor"

James hizo todo lo posible por fingir una sonrisa.

"Por favor, podrías quitarme este color de cabello?"

"¿Ves que fácil es pedir las cosas amablemente? ... Pero no es suficiente"

" ¬¬u ¿entonces?"

"¿No te lo imaginas?" le preguntó acercándose a él

" o.O ehh..."

"Vamos James, no me desepciones. Sé lo que tu pequeña mentecita se imagina y sé que has deseado esto desde que nos conocimos"

La cara de James ahora si era todo un enorme tomate con ojos¿qué intentaba esa chiquilla?

"Dime tú lo que es y yo te digo si es lo que pienso" consiguió decirle

Un gesto malicioso se dibujó en el rostro de Sheccid. Cuando se proponía algo... lo conseguía, y James debía pagar...¿por qué?... Sólo debía pagar.

* * *

_******ProXiMamenTe!**_

_---¿Le quitará Sheccid el cabello verde a James¿A qué precio?_

_---¿Qué pasará con nuestro AMADO cofrecitoo?_

_---Ahh! Y los merodeadores tendrán una pequeña sesión __de preguntas._ Tendrán que responder por su correspondiente _confraternización_ con el enemigo…. Sobre todo James -

_--- Pronto tendremos OPERACIÓN REMSIEE! XD_


	6. Todos confraternizan con el enemigo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de los Warner Brothers a excepción de Lily, Sheccid, Mina y algunos otros que aparecerán en el transcurso de la historia.**_

* * *

Ella llevo su dedo a su mejilla y le apuntó que le diera un beso.

"Solo quiero un simple beso en la mejilla… ¿qué te imaginabas?"

"Eermm.. mejor no te lo digo" sus mejillas se empezaban a ruborizar.

"Bueno ¿entonces qué? ¿Si me das un beso, Jamsie?

James se acercó a Sheccid y le dio el mentado beso en la mejilla, acto consecutivo, Sheccid se dio la vuelta y… se fue.

**

* * *

10:20 PM Dormitorio de chicas. Gryffindor tower.**

"Hiciste eso?!?!" gritó Lily entre carcajadas sin importarle que el 90% de las chicas de la torre estaban dormidas.

"Es divertido -dijo Sheccid sonriendo- Sí tu hubieras visto su rostro!"

"Pero ¿se lo quitaste? ¿el cabello verde?"

"Si, desde que llego, pero no se dio cuenta" la sonrisa seguía en su cara.

**

* * *

11:50 PM Cuartel de los Merodeadores, Londres.**

"Te pillamos, Prongs"

Remus y Sirius le veían como culpable de un crimen imperdonable, como si mereciera el peor de los castigos, como si fuera en línea recta hacia Azkaban.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?"

Sus dos amigos empezaron a rodearlo como sospechoso y lo sentaron en medio del cuarto con una luz sobre su rostro iluminando también, su ya normal, cabello.

"Te vimos, Prongs" le dijo Remus con una voz baja y misteriosa.

Sirius continuó tratando de mantener el mismo tono que uso su amigo "Como la veías…"

"Como te sonrojaste…"

"Como nos abandonaste para ir con ella…"

"Como te viste con ella a escondidas…"

"Como la besaste!!" Sirius ya estaba casi gritando

"Te das cuenta?" siguió Remus

"Estas confraternizando con el enemigo… besas al enemigo!" reclamó Sirius.

"A ver, a ver… - dijo finalmente James, levantándose y prendiendo la luz principal haciendo que el toque de misterio desapareciera - Ahora me toca a mí. Para comenzar, Padfoot, nuestro compañero aquí presente – señalo a Remus – confraterniza, como tú dices, con el enemigo… y no lo puede negar. ¿o si, Remus?"

Hubo un silencio que empezó a incomodar a Remus.

"Platicando con Mina, ignorándonos por completo! –continuó- Y no me va a negar que esa chica le gusta!"

"Eh… –Remus siempre ha pensado rápido- jamás he dicho que Mina me gusta, simplemente… nos llevamos bien" Aunque esta no fuera de las mejoras excusas que ha logrado inventar.

"Aja, Remus, como tú digas… y hablando de Remus… Sirius ¿Qué hay de Lily? Nadie podía dejar de notar que los dos se la pasan muy pegaditos"

"Prongs! Por Dios santo! De seguro estoy ansioso porque ese demonio me rompa el cuello o me deje paralítico" dijo con Sirius con un rostro lleno de enojo.

"Bien que te dejas…"

"Es imposible quitársela de encima, pesa cinco toneladas!"

"Paddie, niégame que te gusta –James le guiño el ojo- te conocemos …"

"Claro que lo niego!!"

"Como digas, pero aquí todos somos culpables -James intentó terminar la conversación- todo fue por mi cabello!"

"Ustedes son culpables!! -alegó Sirius- aquí la única víctima soy yo! Yo! Que no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo, tener estos ojazos, este cuerpazo… Soy irresistible y, lógicamente, salgo perdiendo por eso… ¿O acaso tengo la culpa de haber nacido tan perfecto?"

_

* * *

2 Meses después._** 10:20 PM, Pasillo, Hogwarts.**

"Ya han pasado dos meses y ni rastro de ellos!" gritaba Sheccid paseando de un lado a otro desesperada con sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"Tienen que venir –dijo Lily segura- tenemos su capa… Ah, extraño el cuello de Paddie" tres lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

"Se me hace muy raro que Remus no me haya mandado una lechuza… como él lo prometió" se dijo Mina para si misma, pero sus compañeras la escucharon y se miraron entre sí maliciosamente…

"Se quieren y no son novios. Se quieren y no son novios. Remus y Mina sentados en un árbol…" Y eso continuó todo el día.

* * *

**1:00 PM, Fuera del cuartel de los Merodeadores, London.**

"Bien, todo está listo para la misión."

James llevaba una gorra que tapaba su cabello, por si acaso... Sirius llevaba un collarín, a su parecer, el mejor invento muggle.

"Peter es un gran cobarde, no nos quizo acompañar como siempre." alegó James

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Prongs" respondió Sirius

"Miren quienes hablan.. los tipos con gorra y collarín... Par de cobardes!" se burló Remus

Al tiempo que salieron de su cuartel (que por cierto, es un comun departamento a las afueras de London) ya no traían ni la gorra ni el collarín.

* * *

**9:00 PM, Gryffindor, Common Room.**

"Mis antenitas de vinil detectan*... tres cachorritos!" dijo Sheccid que había estado mirando por la ventana ya un buen rato.

"PADDIE!!!!" grito Lily y junto con Mina se amontonaron en la ventana con Sheccid.

Abajo- sin saber que el trío tenebroso, nido de viboras, trío de locas o como quieran decirles, les observaba ya hasta con telescopio -estaban los tres merodeadores caminando hacia el lago y mirando hacia todos lados, Sirius desaparecio dejando en su lugar un perro negro que después se hecho al agua.

"Vieron eso?! -les pregunto con tono de sorpresa Lily- mi Paddie es un hermoso perro negro!! Lo llamaré... Spoky!"

"Lily, como puedes pensar en ponerle nombre?" discutió Mina

"Parecen un estuche de monerias" comentó Sheccid, ignorando el comentario de Mina

"Si!! Y yo pienso descubrir todas y cada una de ellas! -Lily hizo una pausa- oigan! Tengo una idea!" Mina solo suspiró y le volteo los ojos.

* * *

**Notas:** Cuando vean un asterisco (*) significara que podrán encontrar las aclaraciones al final del capitulo (como ahora)  
Por ejemplo, esa frase que dijo Sheccid _"Mis antenitas de vinil detectan..."_ es una frase que decía un personaje llamado El Chapulin Colorado xD El era un 'superheroe'.

**Comentarios:**  
Okay, yo se que me tarde años (literalmente) en actualizar este fanfic. Pero los capítulos que ya estaban transcritos, estaban en la laptop que me robaron hace años, después olvidé donde estaban los originales y hace un tiempo los encontré, pero no había tenido tiempo de ponerme a transcribirlos de nuevo... Ahora lo estoy haciendo como una obligación conmigo misma... porque últimamente siento que ya no hablo tan fluido el español-español, lo hablo pocho (español-ingles) y me estoy empezando a frustrar... y como el fic esta todo en español, pienso que me ayudará un poco :)  
El capitulo no esta muy largo, pero en fin.. ahora mismo me pondré a escribir el que sigue! XD No os preocupáis! ;D Solo espero que aun haya quienes lean el fanfic ^-^

Les agradecería mil que dejaran un review para saber si sí lo siguen leyendo o si quieren que haga los capítulos un poco más largos! Si creen que ya no debería continuarlo, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir XD Todas las críticas y tomatazos son bien recibidos :)


	7. Una mascota para el cuartel!

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de los Warner Brothers a excepción de Lily, Sheccid, Mina y algunos otros que aparecerán en el transcurso de la historia.**_

* * *

"Está todo listo, Padfoot?" preguntó James mientras veía como su compañero tomaba su forma original.

"Si, ya pueden entrar, yo vigilaré… Hagrid no regresará en buen rato, cause suficiente revuelo en el bosque para mantenerlo entretenido. Pero Filch puede salir, así que no pierdan tiempo."

"Bien –Remus sacó su varita- manos a la obra"

Moony realizó un hechizo sobre él y James y se lanzaron al agua. Mientras tanto, Sirius se quedaba a un lado del lago.

"Por qué tuve que vigilar yo?! –se reclamaba a si mismo- ese es trabajo de Peter! Maldito cobarde…"

Entonces vio que una sombra se acercaba hacia el lugar donde estaba, no era un humano, era pequeño… entonces…  
Sirius rió, era solo un perro; un perro labrador negro, pero más grande que un perro normal. Los ojos del can eran verdes y grandes y miraban fijamente a Sirius quien acababa de notar en el cuello del perro, una cadena muy peculiar, no era un collar de perro, era una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón con una W grabada, el perro era hembra.

"Hola, pequeña –Sirius le acarició la cabeza a lo que respondió con un ladrido- que bueno que ahora tengo compañía, aquellos dos ingratos que llamo amigos me dejaron vigilando… créeme que le tengo mas miedo al trío de demonios que a Filch. Él es un ángel comparado con ellas."

Mientras decía esto, dos figuras salieron del agua respirando agitadamente..

"El tiempo se acabó y no encontramos nada –dijo James, aun agitado- y ese perro?"

"Aquí estaba… acaso no es linda? –Sirius seguía acariciándola- No has pensado que sería bueno tener una mascota?"

"No, Padfoot! –James dijo con un tono firme- no lo he pensado. Ni lo pensaré! Suficiente desorden tenemos en el cuartel… Además, creo que veo un collar…"

"Bueno ya, dejen de alegar –intervino Remus- tenemos que seguir buscando, Prongs"

Remus volvió a hacer el hechizo y regresaron al lago, dejando a Sirius platicando con el perro que había llamado 'Black'  
"Como yo- dijo riendo- es que me recuerdas a mi forma animaga"

No mucho tiempo después, Remus y James volvieron a la orilla.

"LO ENCONTRAMOS!" fueron las primeras palabras de James al subir. Remus sonreía y traía un objeto en sus manos.

"Ah! Por fin!" Sirius se levanto y acompaño a James y a Remus.

Cuando volteó Black seguía ahí, emprendieron su camino de regreso al cuartel y ésta los siguió.

"Que bueno que no aparecieron las tres locas a hacer más difícil esto" dijo James alejándose cada vez mas.

"_Eso es lo que crees, querido James_ –susurro Sheccid mientras de ocultaba detrás de un árbol- _eso crees…_"

* * *

**1:52 PM, Cuartel de los Merodeadores, London.**

"Mañana aprovecharemos que es día de Hogsmeade en Hogwarts para ir por el cofre"

Remus y James planeaban el siguiente paso, mientras Sirius jugaba con Black.

"Sirius, quieres dejar a ese perro y venir a ayudarnos? –reclamo James- te dije que no queríamos mascota en el cuartel"

"Ella me siguió! –se defendió Sirius- además, es muy agradable"

Black tenía posada su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sirius mientras este la acariciaba.

"Está bien –se puso de pie- los ayudaré… yo sé que sin mi presencia no salen las cosas"

Remus y James hicieron un geste de desaprobación mientras Sirius se acomodaba en la silla.

**

* * *

10:00 AM, Gryffindor tower.**

"Lily no llega…"

"Nos perderemos la visita a Hogsmeade! Yo quiero mis ranas de chocolate!!" gritaba Sheccid

"HOLAAA" se anunciaba alguien desde la puerta

"Lily!! Por fin!! Dónde demonios estabas?!" quién más le reclamaría, nada menos que Sheccid

"Después te cuento, tenemos que ir al cuarto de Filch"

"A qué?!?" preguntó Sheccid pero Lily ya las estaba jalando a ella y a Mina fuera del retrato.

El trío llegó a la entrada de la torre donde al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación del señor Filch.

"Lily, que hacemos aquí?" preguntó Mina después de estar vigilando un rato de que no viniera nadie, mucho menos el mismo Filch.

"Solo espera un segundo, mi querida Mina, y verás" le contestó Lily.

Y diciendo esto, aparecieron un siervo y un perro negro frente a la torre. El perro, Padfoot, llevaba la llave en el hocico.

"Es Sirius, verdad?" preguntó Sheccid

"Y… el venado es Remus?" preguntó Mina

"No, es James" respondió Lily. A Sheccid se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Jamsie… tan lindo venadito"

"Remus no vino, entonces…" dijo con un tono de decepción Mina

"Si, dijo que vendría… pero… por qué el interés? " Lily comenzaba a sospechar algo.

"Bueno… es que… es que…"

"Quieren guardar silencio, por favor! Nos van a escuchar!" murmuró Sheccid.

"Demasiado tarde" se oyó una voz detrás de ellas.

"Erm… Hola, Remus" dijeron las tres a unisonó algo nerviosas. Las habían descubierto…

"Pero que coincidencia tan casual vernos aquí –Lily pretendía distraer un poco a Remus con sus juegos de palabras- y… que haces por estos rumbos tan lejanos de tu cuartel?"

"Nada, solo rescatando tesoros, ustedes saben, lo usual" contestó Moony con sonrisa torcida, que cambio por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando sus ojos se posaron directamente sobre Mina.

Sheccid y Lily notaron esto, podrían usar a Mina de distracción.

"Cómo cuanto tiempo llevan aquí espiándonos?" Remus sacudió un poco sus pensamientos, quería saber si las chicas había visto la transformación de sus amigos.

"Si preguntas por lo de que son animagos, ya lo sabíamos desde hace mucho" dijo Sheccid con una pequeña sonrisa.

Remus solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

"Umh…tengo el ligero presentimiento de que hoy no podrán rescatar ningún tesoro…" dijo Lily mirando a Remus con cara maliciosa.

"Y… eso por qué lo dices?" preguntó Remus

"Pues…"

"Creo que es tiempo de movernos, Filch pasó hace un momento por el pasillo siguiente abriendo salones" interrumpió Mina

"Si, iré a avisarles…" Remus se acerco a la torre, pero Sirius y James ya venían, claro, en su forma animaga.

"Vámonos, ya viene Filch… dónde está el cofre?"

El perro negro negó con la cabeza y las miradas de los animagos se dirigieron hacia el trío.

"Hola, Paddie!" saludo Lily a Sirius

"Después les explico…" se excusó Remus y los merodeadores emprendieron la huida.

* * *

**Comentarios:**  
Esta vez no creí necesario el agregar notas… si acaso tienen alguna duda sobre algo que se me haya pasado, pueden enviarla en un review :D Como verán no me tarde más de un día en subir el capítulo que seguía :D y es porque quiero que la gente que lo leía vuelva a tomarle gusto xD y los que lo están empezando a leer, pues… también le tomen gusto hahaha XD En fin, ahora terminaré el capítulo 8 y probablemente lo suba mañana :D

Dejen reviews, por favor! Para saber si lo siguen leyendo… o si lo acaban de descubrir, para saber si les agrada :)

**Próximo capítulo:**

_"¿Lily?"_

_"Acertaste, Remsie!"_

_"Tu… tu… eres Black? La mascota de Sirius?"_

_Lily solo asintió con la cabeza._

_"Pero no dirás nada."_

_"Por qué sería eso?"_

_"Porque no querrás que tu adorada Mina se enteré que te gusta…"_

_A Remus se le subieron los colores…_

_"Y de dónde sacaste tal conclusión?"_

_"Por Merlín, si los dos son tan transparentes, se les nota que se gustan… desde el primer día. Además, apenas mencioné su nombre y tu cara parece un tomate con ojos"_


	8. PreOperación Remsie

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de los Warner Brothers a excepción de Lily, Sheccid, Mina y algunos otros que aparecerán en el transcurso de la historia.**_

* * *

**10:43 AM, Las Tres Escobas, Hogsmeade.**

"Entonces… no era la llave?"

Sirius y James explicaban como la llave era muy grande para el cerrojo y que al intentar acercarse, salieron disparados. Intentaron de todo pero no funciono.

"No, no era…" explico James "y ustedes desde cuando saben que nosotros somos.."

"Desde el día del lago" interrumpió Sheccid "vimos a Black transformarse en perro"

"Si! Te ves bien tierno mi Paddie" Lily estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Sirius.

"No me llames Paddie" Sirius la miraba amenazadoramente

"Yo te llamo como quiera" dijo con una sonrisita retadora

"Bueno.." James ignoro a Sirius " y yo? El día del lago no me transformé"

"Obvio" respondió Sheccid "cuando te vimos junto a Spoky"  
"Spoky?" pregunto Remus

"Así llamo Lily a la forma animaga de Sirius" contestó Mina.

Lily solo sonrió aun más y abrazó a Padfoot murmurando algo como "Eres tan lindo"

"El punto es que hace rato que te vimos, James, como siervo y junto a Sirius, pues fue más que lógico que debías ser tu, si Remus estaba detrás de nosotras"

"Hablando de eso… Qué estaban diciendo de mi, Mina?" pregunto Moony con cierto tono de curiosidad.

"De ti? … Este… nada… nada. Por qué lo preguntas?" contesto Mina nerviosa

"Mi nombre es inconfundible, no hay muchos Remus por aquí"

"Bueno, pero… si estamos hablando de cuantas personas tienen nuestros nombres pues… Sirius tampoco es muy común, eh? Y Sheccid, que me dices de Sheccid? Eh?" Mina era hábil cuando se trataba de salir por las tangentes.

"Mi nombre no es nada común" dijo Sheccid "además, lo que decíamos era que tu no estabas con ellos… no eres animago, verdad?"

"No lo es" aseguró Lily, para el asombro de los merodeadores

"Y tú cómo sabes?" pregunto Sirius intentando quitársele de encima

"Solo lo sé, cariño… además siendo licántropo, seria innecesario"

"Es verdad…" dijo Remus resignado

"Ven? Yo se más de lo que algunos pueden creer" dijo guiñándole el ojo a Sirius

"Y… Qué paso con nuestro cofre después de todo?" pregunto Mina

"Tendremos que buscar la llave de nuevo en el lago" contesto Remus

"Si, Padfoot y yo ya tenemos una idea de cómo puede ser la llave" continuo James

"Cuando vienen de nuevo entonces?" pregunto Sheccid

_-Silencio-_

"Bien, tomaremos eso como '_muy pronto, corazones_'" se contesto Sheccid con una sonrisa

"Vámonos" dijo Sirius tajante, levantándose de repente, lo cual hizo que Lily cayera al suelo y unos cuantos curiosos voltearan a verla

"Pero, Paddie…"

"Bueno, es que se van a quedar?" Sirius ya estaba en la puerta

"Ya vamos! Hasta pronto, Mina" Remus se levantaba sin quitar su vista de Mina

"Adiós, James" se despidió Sheccid "cuidado con los hechizos para el cabello" y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Adiós.. Sheccid" James se sonrojó "nos vemos pronto"

"Eso pueden tenerlo por seguro" dijo Lily, quien le dio un beso en la otra mejilla.

Sheccid solo se limito a ver la escena con ojos de 'te voy a matar, Lily'.

"Es para mí Paddie…" dijo tratando de excusarse

Cuando los merodeadores se fueron, las tres chicas salieron de Las Tres Escobas y se dirigieron a Zonko.

"Y bien, Lily…" se aventuro Sheccid

"Bien qué?"

"Nos vas a decir dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo?" hablo ahora Mina

"Ni se lo imaginan!" dijo deteniéndose de repente "pero… ya les contaré después. Ahora tengo algo que hacer" diciendo esto siguió caminando y desapareciendo de vista

"Y ahí va de nuevo…" dijo Sheccid.

"Cómo si no la conocieras" suspiro Mina

**12:13 PM, Honeydukes, Hogsmeade.**

"Te surtiste de chocolates para el invierno, Moony?" se burlaba Sirius

"Oh no, esto es solo para una semana" contesto acomodándose el saco de Santa Claus que traía a cuestas lleno de todo tipo de chocolate y un par de ranas de chocolate se cayeron del saco "oh! Adelántense, yo los alcanzo"  
El licántropo se agacho a tomar las ranas y entonces escucho un ladrido

"Black! Dónde habías estado?"

Black se acerco a Remus y lo jaló hacia el mostrador de Honeydukes y se fue detrás de el. Pero entonces, no era Black quien lo estaba esperando.

"Lily?"

"Acertaste, Remus!"

"Tu… eres… Black?!"

"Obvio"

"Ya no me sorprende nada de ustedes tres, trió de…"

"Per…o no dirás nada, verdad?" Lily le sonrió

"Por qué sería eso?"

"Porque no querrás que tu adorada Mina se enteré que te gusta…"

A Remus se le subieron los colores…

"Y de dónde sacaste tal conclusión?"

"Por Merlín, si los dos son tan transparentes, se les nota que se gustan… desde el primer día. Además, apenas mencioné su nombre y tu cara parece un tomate con ojos"

Remus suspiro "bueno… pero no creo que hayas venido nada mas a decirme esto"

"Obvio no! Quiero hablar contigo, pero no ahora porque Paddie y James te esperan… nos vemos a las 10 de la noche en el salón vacio a lado de DADA, te parece? Mientras no menciones nuestro encuentro, ya hablaremos mas tarde"

Pero antes de que Remus pudiera contestar, Lily ya estaba afuera de Honeydukes.

**10:02 PM Salón vacio, Hogwarts.**

"Dos minutos tarde, Remus"

"Ah… erm.. lo siento?" dijo con cautela, esto era algo peligroso

Lily se acerco a Remus mientras el retrocedía.

"Y que es lo que quieres hablar?"

"Remus, te habían dicho lo atractivo que eres?" dijo copiando las palabras de Sheccid. Remus solo levanto la ceja "cualquiera podría fijarse en ti, no?"

"Erm…"

"Tienes unos ojos hermosos, eres responsable, simpático, guapo… no tan guapo como Sirius, pero… bueno, nadie es perfecto, sólo, tal vez, bueno…él."

"A qué viene todo esto?"

"Quieres ser mi novio?"

"QUÉ?!?!"

* * *

**Comentarios**: Me tarde un poquito para subir este capitulo pero es que he tenido mucho que leer para las clases en la universidad u.ú no me daba tiempooo.. Pero por fin hoy puede terminarlo y pues aquí esta! Espero les haya gustado :D

Ya saben, **reviews = love**. LOL XD Y pues, tengo mucha tarea que hacer pero igual creo que le avanzaré al próximo capítulo, de una vez XD

En el próximo capítulo la respuesta de Remus!! Preparense porque **Operación Remsie** esta apunto de empezar! XD


End file.
